


Better Than Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 50's AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Rivalry, There's some fighting but nothing too graphic, broganes, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith looked over at the boy with blue eyes that were, actually kind of stunning.It was disgusting.





	1. Coming Home

The dim streetlights were starting to shrink in numbers as Keith walked farther and farther away from the park, his feet hitting against the wet asphalt with every long stride. He knew his older brother Shiro would be there at the front door, waiting to curse him out for coming home late again. This almost made him want to slow down. Keith had always been more independent, but he was at the age where felt he didn’t need to be bossed around by his older brother anymore.

When he finally arrived Keith walked through the door to see Shiro sitting on the couch. He stood up quickly, “Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?!”

Keith shrugged. “I took a walk.” His brother walked closer to him.

“Why were you out in the rain, you’re drenched.”

Keith raised his voice, “I just needed some fresh air.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,”

Keith scoffed and headed for his room.

“Where are you going? Keith!”

But Keith wasn’t listening. He closed his bedroom door behind him, and Shiro didn’t feel like going in after him.

 

Sadly, this wasn’t really surprising. Keith and Shiro had been at each other for a while now, and as Keith thought about it, he couldn’t really find a reason. He locked the door and sighed, and then started to change into dry clothes. Keith pulled off his wet shirt and threw it into a corner of his room, not really concerned where it landed. He walked to his clothes which consisted of mostly black short sleeved t-shirts, and pulled one over his head slowly. He then changed into some more comfortable pants, and groaned at the fact his hair was still wet. He walked outside of his bedroom planning to head for the bathroom, and maybe at least run a comb through his wet hair, but upon seeing Shiro sitting on the couch, gazing through the window, he stopped. He felt guilty. “Uh, S-Shiro?”

Shiro turned around and looked at him. “Hey. You alright?”

Keith was a little surprised. “Me? Yeah I’m fine,”

“You just seemed really...tense, when you got home.”

Keith grabbed and held onto his arm, something he did when he was nervous. He looked at the ground, “That what I wanted to talk to you about...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

Shiro smiled. “It’s alright.”

“No, it isn’t. I’ve been kind of a dick lately-”

“Hey, language.”

Keith smiled and let go of his arm. “Sorry.”

 

Things were quiet as Keith sat down next to Shiro. They both sat there staring at the floor, as a radio played softly in the background. “Anything else on your mind?” Shiro asked.

“Kinda…”

Shiro chuckled. “What do you mean ‘kinda’?”

“There’s been something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

“...I’m not a kid anymore, you don’t have to treat me like one.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I’m almost done with highschool.”

His older brother laughed slightly. “You’re still a kid in my eyes.”

Keith groaned. “I know I’m always gonna be your kid brother, but I’m also growing up. I’m not the same person I was in middle school, but that's how you treat me.”

It was quiet for a while until Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry Keith. You’re just...growing up too fast.”

“I...uh...I’m sorry?”

He smiled. “Don’t be. I’ll loosen the reins a little...you’re not a kid anymore.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Shiro put his arm around his younger brother. “You should get to sleep. You’ve got school in the morning.

Keith groaned, “Ugh, Shiro, do I really need to?”

“Every time you ask that question I give you the same answer. Besides, what if something exciting happens tomorrow?”

 

Keith sighed. “Honestly Shiro, what am I going to miss at that old place?”


	2. New Kid

Pushing the big front doors open, the young man sauntered into his new high school for the first time. Heads started to turn as he ran his hand through his brown hair. “New kid?” he could hear people whispering around him. He caught a blonde talking about him to one of her friends, and he shot her a wink, making her almost faint. 

 

He smirked and proceeded to walk through the hallway, until he was stopped by running into a very tall man in a suit. “Whoa, sorry didn’t see you there. Mr…..?”

The man looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the new student, aren’t you? Lance Mcclain, right?”

He nodded, as if he was being recognized for being famous. “That’s me.”

“I’m Mr. Bride, your principal.”

Lance straightened his posture a little. “Ah, Mr. McBride,” he stuck out his index finger and started waving it around. “I knew it was you, the suit really gave it away, is this new?”

“The first day of school and you’re already kissing up to me?" He laughed, "Save it for when you get into trouble, Mcclain.”

Lance shuffled his feet and smiled sheepishly. “Kinda sounds like you’re expecting that.”

Mr. Mcbride started to walk away. “I’m expecting good things from you.”

He sighed. “Yes, Mr. McBride.” Yeah, sure he was.

People didn’t ‘expect good things’ from Lance. From the moment you met him, you could read him like today’s headline. A flirt, full of himself, the list goes not. He decided it was easier to go along with it than to prove who he really was.

Besides, he was having a blast pretending.

 

Lance walked into his first classroom and sauntered to the first desk he spotted. He pushed the chair back with his foot and fell into it, sighing. He leaned his head back so it was facing the ceiling, and closed his eyes. Maybe a new school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Uh, excuse me?”

Lance opened one eye to see a blonde boy nervously standing beside him. “This is...my seat.”

Lance smiled and stood up. “Sorry hun, I’m new here, forgive me?”

The blonde blushed and nodded, and lance smiled to him before walking up to another desk.  _ Hopefully no one sits here, the back corner seat next to the window isn’t too desirable, right? _

Sitting down, Lance started drumming on the desk with his finger tips, watching as students started to pour inside the classroom. A gaggle of girls all walked in together, talking and laughing, and one of them caught Lance’s eye. She was wearing a long white skirt and a pink top, and had long flowing white hair that was put up in a ponytail. Lance rested his head in his hand and watched her and her friends walk to their seats. 

She was obviously one of the more popular girls in school, she was extremely beautiful, and surrounded by many smiling friends. As he was admiring the way she laughed from afar, someone sat in the seat next to him.

Lance looked over to see a boy with long black hair setting his red, cleary old bag on the floor. It was faded and had been patched with different shades of read a couple of times, and Lance stared at it for a while wondering how it hadn’t fallen apart. Eventually he looked up at the boy who owned it. He had violet eyes that were squinted slightly as he stared down at his fingers, he must be concentrating. He looked on edge as he carefully played with his fingers. Lance decided to say something.

“Hey.”

The boy looked to him and his eyes softened. He looked calmer now. Until he raised an eyebrow. “Uh, who are you?”

He smirked and leaned his head to the side, crossing his legs. “The name’s Lance.”

The boy kept his eyebrow up and looked Lance up and down. “New kid?” he asked, in an unimpressed tone. 

Lance’s eyebrows went up slightly, like he was hurt. He uncrossed his legs and rested one of his arms on the back of his desk and the other on the front. “Yeah. And you are?”

The boy sighed and looked back to his fingers “Keith Kogane.”

Lance pursed his lips, something didn’t seem right. “You okay, buddy?”

Keith laughed slightly. “Buddy? We just met.”

Was Keith...smiling at him?

Before Lance could say anything, the bell had rang and the teacher was getting up to start the lesson. 

 

 

Keith looked over at the boy with blue eyes that were, actually kind of stunning.

 

It was disgusting.


End file.
